Retribution
by camain1s
Summary: An unspeakable crime has been committed to Kirino. Now a different, and darker, Kyousuke has a duty to perform. AN: I love these characters, especially Kirino, so please keep that in mind. A one-shot that has NOTHING to do with 'Dancing Thoughts'.


I don't own OreImo or any of the characters. I really don't condone the actions portrayed by any of the antagonists either.

* * *

I'm broken. Empty, like a sealed bottle that was mysteriously drained. I don't know how or why. Don't really care. Maybe I don't care because I'm broken. Maybe I'm broken because I don't care. Weird conundrum right? I mean, I feel things, emotions…I think. If I do then it's very distantly. Like someone whispering across the room at me, it's there but I just can't make it out. I don't feel angry, sad, happy, fear, or anything that I can think of. I feel hungry, pain, and cold sometimes. I can display emotions just fine when I have too, but I think I over act sometimes. I learned to reproduce them by watching television so it's to be expected. It also feels strange, like wearing a mask that fits snuggly over your face to the point no one can see what's underneath. I'm in a quandary now though. Ever since I began to interact with my sister again I began to feel a little more at a time. Maybe… But now something has happened that I must address.

Kirino lay on the floor of my bedroom, nearly catatonic. She came to me this night, a little passed ten. Her face beaten, her hair cut in weird angles, and crying with haunted eyes. Four men had cornered her after she left a shoot with Ayase. They were an out of control fan club apparently. They kidnapped her, took her to some abandoned building, and raped her for hours. They beat her till she lay still. Cut her hair with a knife as she cried. And each taunted her, claiming she was making them do this, that they would make her scream in pain. My precious, innocent little sister. I calmed her, bathed her in silence, helped her scoop out every bit of semen I could from her body, and promised that _Aniki_ would take care of everything. I have to take care of everything.

"Leave it to me." I whisper to Kirino after she was cleaned up. I lift her and set her on my bed gently and cover her nakedness. I quickly dress into a dark pair of jeans, a black over shirt, and my black winter coat. I make sure I have all of my things, especially my belt with the extra loops. I check myself in the mirror to make sure I have enough dark clothes on. My hair, a natural black, is shaggy and when combed right can hide my otherwise dead, glazed over eyes. I shrug it away and head downstairs.

I find myself in our kitchen. Our parents are asleep, it being so late by now. I have Kirinos' phone. She told me that she had to be their 'little fuck toy' or they would spread the video they took of the rape over the internet. Of course my sister would do it to preserve her image as an innocent girl, and because she didn't want to go to the police. They programed the lead man's number into her phone so she would know whenever they called or texted her for a meet up who it was. I just sent a text to that number that 'I need more of them. I'm not satisfied. Meet me at the building.' I begin to go about my business in the kitchen. I grab my tools, stashing them where they would fit; including a screwdriver from one of the 'junk drawers'. I take our fathers car keys, and use Kirinos' description of her abduction to find the alleyway that leads to the building.

I stand across the street for about an hour, trying to look unremarkable, before I see four men quickly jaunting up. They do some weird rock, paper, scissor game among themselves. The loser turns to watch the street. A look out, huh? Doesn't matter. I cross the street and begin to pass in front of the alley. My large black coat and my natural dark hair make me hard to spot, a black shadow against the dark. By the time he does, it's too late. The long seven inch parrying knife has been pulled out of my belt loop. You don't need training when you lack empathy or fear.

The knife slides in easily, right between the top ribs at an upward angle. It averts a pressure vacuum from pulling the blood out, preventing getting any on my clothes. The angle also pierces the lung and upward in the aorta, severing his hearts blood supply and killing him instantly and quietly. Of course the guard is the first to die; now I can take my time and get them all. There can't be any survivors. The bitches are gathered around the entrance to the abandoned building, discussing turns apparently. They haven't noticed their friend dead yet. They will soon though, one already turns to say something to his dead accomplice. His eyes reflect the light from the cleaver, recognition flickering at the last moment. The blade chops through his left eye, slicing his optic nerve and plunging into the frontal lobe of his brain. A grinding twist right after and his body jerks in a spasm. He's dead before he hits the floor.

His buddies hear the body drop though. I don't even try to retrieve the cleaver, imbedded into the skull it would be too hard to. The balding one turns to face me, fear apparent. He tries to protect his face; he doesn't see the smaller steak knife in my left hand. Did you know it only takes three pounds of pressure to break the human skin? I jab with just enough pressure into the left side of his neck, blood spurting sideways. I can't let blood get on me now can I, I mean I like this jacket. He stumbles back, blood frothing from his mouth as his trachea was severed. I still don't hesitate and jab hard again, this time coming around the right side. The sudden drop in his blood pressure leaves him swaying on his feet. I plunge the screw-driver through his temple, the larger hole stopped-up with the thickness of the weapon I chose. He jerks slightly from the impact but collapses into spams and then lay still.

One more now. My eyes find him cowering against the wall, his hand held out in a pleading motion. I see terror at what he just witnessed. Three of his friends lay dead in less than thirty seconds. No need to rush this though, the only way out is passed me and he won't escape. I approach slowly, letting the man get his last breaths out. I see a puddle form under him as he looks me straight in the eyes; the smell of ammonia assaults my senses. He tries to flee, but the large carving knife I bring out helps that. I cut accurately across the back of his leg, severing his Achilles tendon. I watch it roll up like a window shade. Huh? It's almost like a cartoon. He's crying out in fear and pain, his voice small in hysteria. I can't have him fighting back now, it would only make it that much harder. I cut again across his other leg, severing his hamstring. His effectively cripple. Now for his arms. I grab one of his wrists and jab the knife through his elbow, watching it exit out the other end; severing the tendon that connects the muscles of the bicep to the forearm. Painful, I'm sure. I repeat the process with the other arm. Is he really so terrified of a seventeen year old that he can't fight back? I guess I look pretty scary right now. Murder has that effect I guess.

"STOP! P-please-please…have mercy." His voice is too small for someone who did his crime.

"Earlier tonight you raped this girl." It's not a question. It's a fact. My voice is monotone, brooking no argument. I take out my phone, the screen Kirinos' bikini clad image still gracing it. Still innocent and care free. The man begins shaking, the cause of his retribution now apparent.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry…please. This is too much."

"Did my sister beg for you to stop? Did she say mercy? Did she say '_Aniki, help me'?"_ My words strike a chord. He nods and cries harder, a pitiful sight, if I felt pity. I'm not worried about anyone hearing us, but I will get my fun from this man. Their leader if Kirino accurately described him. I almost feel sorry for him at what I'm going to do here. Almost because I'm not sure if I can feel sorry to begin with, but it doesn't really matter.

"Please…I understand you're mad-"He's cut off as my blade cuts his throat. Not deep enough for it to slice an artery, but enough to cut his vocal cords. I watch him gasp for just a minute before I speak.

"Mad? Are you angry with your dinner before you eat it? Your lawn before you trim your grass? Before you hammer in a nail?" With that I remove my last blade from my jacket. The serrated one; it's at least eight inches long and two inches thick with the edge being a row of recently sharpened teeth. My mother uses it to cut through beef if we're doing a cook-out; now I get to carve something. The thought makes me laugh just a bit; I guess I can feel irony, I note that down for later. I like irony. I catch sight of myself in the knives gleaming surface. There's no fury on my face. My eyes are dead, my expression pallid and somber. I sigh a bit. I guess I really am broken. Oh well. "Let's get to mowing that lawn." I'm glad I brought a large zip–lock bag.

* * *

I arrive home later after making sure that I have no blood on me. I disposed of the bodies easy enough and even got rid of my tools. But whatever, they can be replaced. Can't have any evidence out there, I very well can't protect Kirino if I'm dead or in jail. Kirino is lying on my bed, vacantly staring at the ceiling. Tear stains mark her face.

"Kirino? I'm back. _Aniki_ made it all better." Kirino sits up at the sound of my voice, not even bothering to cover herself. Poor girl.

"_Aniki?"_ She sounds a bit confused. I sit down on the floor and remove the paper bag from my jacket pocket. I open it produce a packet. I hand this to Kirino along with a bottle of water.

"It's a morning after pill. I got it from the pharmacy. Take this and you won't get pregnant." She takes them greedily, some life returning to her face. After she swallows the magic little thing I grab her attention again. "That's not all." I produce my phone and access my pictures. I hand the phone to her and watch her face carefully. Gracing my sisters eyes are the bodies of the four men who raped her. I lined up their corpses, after mutilating them of course, and took pictures of each of their faces. My sisters face lights up with wonder.

"_Aniki!_" She sounds so happy. I should be concerned at that.

"That's not the best part." I produce my zip lock bag and show the little trophy from each attacker; the organ that had assailed her and broke her mind. The last man was still alive when I took his, I watched him bleed to death. I hand her the bag and her grin intensifies. I feel warm again finally. This is my precious little sister. Anger wasn't a factor; I'm not even sure what anger is. It was just my job to protect her, and failing that to enforce retribution. Do I care that I just murdered four men with no trouble? No, not really. I'm broken after all. But as light enters my sister eyes I can feel something close to happy. I think. Kirino laughs at the bag and tosses it into the corner, forgotten. She climbs into my lap and curls up, her arms wrapping around my waist. I can see the dark bruises over her naked body; the sight stirs something in me. I listen to it, but it fades before I can catch it. Oh well.

"I love you Kyousuke. I can never get married to anyone else now. Will you always be with me?" Seems she's still broken too. We'll just be broken together I guess.

"I love you too. Together forever, I promise." I kiss her lips lightly and run my hands through her hair. She just sighs and places her head into my lap and I run my finger through her hair idly. I'll be here for her forever, I mean that. As for love, I may not actually 'feel' it but I will end any threat to her, after all what kind of brother doesn't love his sister?

* * *

AN: Dark right? I always wanted to do a "dark Kyousuke" story. I really do love these characters though and it breaks my heart to do this to them, but I did accidentally wander into some dark doujin the other day that was pretty much the entire rape scenario and I thought this would be a fitting end to it. Don't touch the _imouto_.


End file.
